Choco Trouble
by RedWolke
Summary: When Mashu decided to make chocolate as a present to her senpai, she never thought things would go this way. - A Valentines short story.
**So, I wrote this thing a few months ago as a "challenge" on the reddit from Grand Order. After a while, I decide it was time to put it here, so... Yeah, there is not a whole lot to say. This was done before the Valentines event so there is nothing here from the event.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The kitchen was in turmoil. Mashu constantly went from one side to the other picking ingredients and putting them into the pot. Valentine's Days would be just a few days from now and she wanted to have some chocolate to give to her senpai, if nothing more to at least encourage him to keep fighting to fix the Orders.

Still, it was harder than she thought.

"Let's see…" She muttered while looking at the recipe. "Now goes the milk… I think."

"Mashu-chan~~!"

With a jump a certain fox-eared girl jumped on her back, scaring her and almost making her spill the milk.

"Ah! Tamamo-san, don't jump on me like that! Especially when I am cooking!"

"Oh, is this chocolate? Ah, don't tell me you are…!"

"Yes, it's chocolate for senpai. He has been working hard lately and I wanted to give him some manner of encouragement, so I thought that giving him chocolate would—"

"Let me help you!" Tamamo said, already taking the milk that Mashu left at the table.

"Ah, but Tamamo-san!"

"I want to do something for Master too. As you said he has been working hard, so he deserves it." She started pouring some of the milk in the pot. "So, how much should I put?"

"Tamamo-san, you can let me do it!" She grabbed the milk from Caster's hand.

"Come on! Let me help you!" Tamamo made an unpleased face before grabbing the milk back.

* * *

" _Uaaaah…_ " The boy yawned, walking through the corridors of Chaldea. " _I really need some water to blow away this sleepiness."_

He passed by the kitchen, and heard yelling from what looked like Tamamo and Mashu.

"What are the two possibly up to at this hour?"

He walked into the kitchen, hoping to find the reason for all the yelling. There, the two girls were fighting over the milk in front of some pots.

"Let me~! AH!"

"No—! AH!

"What are you two doing—AH!"

And with that, the milk flew from both girls' hands and went straight to the boy's head, flowing down his face and wetting his clothes.

"S-senpai!"

"Master! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted some water." He looked at himself, noticing how he was already completely soaked. "Apparently a bath would be more appropriate right now."

"Senpai! I am sorry! We were just—" Mashu jumped in front of the mage, with an embarrassed face.

"Don't. I'd rather not know." He answered with a serious face. "I will take a bath now, you girls clean this up."

He turned around, leaving the kitchen, still dripping on the way.

"… He got mad." Tamamo said, already cleaning the milk from the ground.

"… Yes."

"So, will you let me help now?"

* * *

"You look in a bad mood, Master." The white-haired man in black clothes said, while the Mage finished putting his own after the bath.

"I woke up to be soaked with milk, Sanson. Of course I am in a bad mood." He finished fixing his coat and putting his belt. "Seriously, they are so carefree sometimes."

"But that is a good thing, isn't it?" The man said in his classic gloomy voice. "The fact that they can be so carefree and fight over little things means that they haven't given up to the sadness, especially with recent events."

The boy stopped for a second, before answering. "Since when are you all 'happiness and cheer'?"

"It's during hard times that you notice how those small silly moments matter. I wish someone would spill milk in me during my executioner days."

"You are crazy. Also, they would probably be executed."

Sanson chuckled, a laugh that the boy hardly ever heard. "Yes. See what I am talking about? Sorrow is a painful mistress, Master. You would do well to not let her take you or the others."

He looked back at the man, sighing. "I don't even know how, but you are right. I shall see what those two were doing later on. Maybe I can be of use."

Assassin smiled, victoriously. "Yes, you do that, Master."

* * *

"Ara, ara. Chocolate?" The teal-haired girl approached the other two, silently chuckling. "Is that for Anshin-sama?"

Tamamo readily stared at the kimono-clad girl, with a vicious look. "What are you laughing at, Kiyohime?"

"It's just so cute that both of you think you can make good chocolate. Maybe you think you can conquer Anshin-sama's heart with that?" She chuckled a bit more. "I shall show you how to make good chocolate. Chocolate worthy of being eaten by my Anshin-sama."

"Oh yeaaaah?!" Tamamo raised her voice, visibly annoyed, with an embarrassed Mashu trying to stop her. "Then it's a competition!"

"Very well. Let's see how you do, little fox."

* * *

 _"Alright, you can do it. Just go there, say sorry for being rude earlier, and ask them if they need your help. It should be easy."_ Once again he was walking through the corridors of Chaldea, once more in the direction of the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. " _Alright, here we go."_

He opened the door. There, Tamamo and Kiyohime were cooking while glaring at each other with vicious smiles, and Mashu was in a corner crying while muttering, _"I just wanted to do something nice"_.

"H-hey girls!" The two servants stopped what they were doing and glared at the boy. He was taken aback by the sudden attention. "D-do you guys need some help there?"

" ** _GET OUT_** "

* * *

" _snif_ I just wanted to make up for earlier… _snif_ " The boy was crying in his bed.

"There, there, Master." Sanson patted his Master in the shoulder. "Should I execute them?"

"No… It's alright."

"Very well, I will leave you alone for now." He got up and started walking to the door. "Call me if you need anything."

He opened the door, but as soon as he was leaving, he noticed some things at the ground. He picked one of the small packages, opening it slightly.

"Chocolate?" He said to himself in a slow voice, before giving a small laugh. "Heh, he is more popular than he thinks, huh?"

He looked again and noticed small papers between the chocolate. He picked them up and read them.

"Master~! I hope you will enjoy my chocolate the most! I made it with tons of love! – Tamamo"

"Anshin-sama, your beloved wife made you the best chocolate there is. I hope you will enjoy it. – Kiyohime"

"I am so sorry. – Mashu"

Sanson sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Perhaps I should warn Master to not leave his room for a few days. Just in case."


End file.
